Links to Helpful Yomi Resources
This page is intended to be a resource you can link new players to, and something both new and experienced players can reference and contribute to. If you know of an article, guide, helpful post, or resource that isn't on this list (or an updated version of something on the list), please add it to this page. :) If you would like to add something to this page but don't know how, or if you have feedback or suggestions, please see the FantasyStrike.com discussion forum thread that corresponds with this page. If you need help with how to apply wiki formatting to text, this page should be helpful. Helpful links Rules * Yomi rules by SirlinGames.com ::A PDF document that includes the "living" 1-page Yomi rules, quick-reference page, and the 5-page FAQ. * Yomi rules, German translation by woodoo03 ::Deutsche Übersetzung der offiziellen Regelübersicht—an unofficial, fan-made translation of the Yomi rules. May or may not be as up-to-date as the official Yomi rules. * Yomi Clarified Rulebook by hyphz ::An unofficial, fan-made clarified rulebook for Yomi, based on the Living Rules, FAQ, and the online version of Yomi. Learn more about Yomi * Also see the About Yomi page. Find other players (and play online) * Play Yomi Online ::For info about the dev server, or to report bugs or make suggestions, go to the Online Yomi development server thread. * Find Yomi players near you: Yomi Player Finder by Wobberjacky ::A global list and map of Yomi players and their location. Feel free to post your details in the thread. * Official Yomi discussion forum * BoardGameGeek Yomi discussion forum Shuffling and sleeving Yomi cards * My Yomi (Complete Edition) setup by VirtualAlex ::Video length: 3 minutes 39 seconds ::An overview video of the sleeves and deck boxes VirtualAlex uses for his Yomi: Complete First Edition card decks, with info about Dragonshield card sleeves and KMC perfect fit and KMC non-perfect fit sleeves. Alex also has a thread where he shares some photos and info about where you can buy the sleeves and card boxes he used. * What sleeves are you using? by GD360 * Sleeves and [sleeve prices] by GD360 (they also discuss ways to shuffle a Yomi deck in this thread) * Wear and Tear / Card Sleeves? by VirtualAlex * Chex's Yomi setup by Chex (including where he got his sleeves and deck boxes.) * Shuffling sleeved Yomi cards by VirtualAlex ::Video length: 40 seconds. Print and play version * Questions about printing by Serge.EXE * Card size when printing by HatchetJob * Which card stock to use? by jkandell Tournaments, leagues, and ladder rankings * goes here Where you can buy Yomi * goes here Resources you can use while playing Apps iOS apps * Yomipedia by Atmospheric Railway Android apps * Yomi Notes Android™ App by Yomios Gaming Tools ::Features a life tracker, knockdown reminder, and notes feature. Visual aids * Yomi card images by FantasyStrike.com :A page that features images of every character's cards. cards are currently text-only. Glossaries (definitions of terms) * goes here Articles and guides General articles *The ''Learning Yomi article series: :* Making Yomi Click by Coffee * A Beginners Guide for Yomi by Bob199 * Playing Yomi: Power Valuations by Oni Overviews of each character * goes here Articles about specific cards * goes here Character-specific articles Base set Jaina * Ur Doin it Rong: 10 Mistakes you are Making with Jaina by vivafringe Grave * Grave - Deck Strategy by Bridger * WaterD's Guide to Grave by Waterd103 * Knowing the opponent: A Guide To Grave by Shore Midori * Downback Dragon: A Guide to Midori by Thelo Setsuki * Ninja-Blitz - Setsuki Hiruki Overview by Candi Rook * A Basic Guide to Rook by CWheezy DeGrey * Spirit Fingers: Let's all talk about DeGrey! by Quixim * Taking the High Road - Jefferson DeGrey Overview by Candi Valerie * Voluptuous Creativity - A Valerie Rose Handbook by Bridger Geiger * Time Doesn't Work That Way! - A Geid to Geiger by JinSaotome Lum * It Isn't Gambling If You Know You Are Going To Win: A Guide To Lum by Blinky * Obliterate Your Opponent By Blocking: A Lum Guide by garcia1000 Argagarg * Arg, The Ninja Fish by Waterd103 * How to Play Argagarg by The Wraith Expansion Quince * Quince "guide"/ accumulated thoughts by Eji1700 Onimaru * Troq * BBB * Menelker * The Two Sides of Menelker by tipzntrix * The Introductory Guide to Menelker's Into Oblivion by RoyalLance * How To Play Around Menelker's AAAA by RoyalLance Persephone * Gloria * Gwen * Vendetta * Zane * Helpful posts and threads (that aren't quite articles) General topics * About the characters * How To Play Around Menelker's AAAA by RoyalLance What card would you play in this scenario? * Cross Up Cheatsheet by Bob199 (and the forum discussion that accompanies it) ::A resource to help you decide what to do when your opponent is knocked down. Tier lists * See the Tier List page. Written match reports * goes here Tournament reports * goes here Videos Yomi introductions and explanations * goes here Shuffling and sleeving Yomi cards * goes here Match videos * goes here Exhibition matches (with commentary from experienced players) * goes here Reviews * See the Reviews page for a list of written, video, and audio reviews of Yomi. References